The Bandit
by Maisy13
Summary: Sara is haunted by a disturbing dream. GSR. One shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI, it's characters, or Scooby-Doo, and it's characters. I'm only having a little fun with them.

**A/n:** This is in reaction to last night's episode. Mild spoilers for "The Good, The Bad, And The Dominatrix". Written for Mic, and everyone at the GSR club. This went a little different than I had planned, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review. I typed it pretty fast, so if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know.

* * *

**The Bandit**

Sara sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television, Bruno's head in her lap. She had a nagging headache, and was looking for something light to distract her from her thoughts. She knew where Grissom was, and though she'd told him to go, and she knew he'd never do anything to hurt her, she couldn't help a small jealous niggle at the back of her mind that just kept remembering what Catherine had said about what a perfect fit Heather was for Grissom. On the next flip of the channel, she saw she'd landed on the Boomerang Network, and they were airing a Scooby-Doo marathon. That had always been her favorite cartoon, and she decided that there was nothing better to distract her than a good, fake mystery. She laid down the remote and propped her feet on the ottoman in front of her. "See her Bruno? That's Velma. She was the smart one. I always thought she should have been with Fred. Not that high-maintenance Daphne." She watched as the gang set up a trap to catch the 'ghost'. Yawning, her eyes began to droop, and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. Looking around she found that everything was blurry and out of focus. She reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, and found that it was no longer hanging below her shoulders, but stopped just below her ears. Kneeling down on the floor, she felt along, not exactly sure what she was looking for. Her hand encountered something, and when she picked it up, she found it was a pair of glasses. Putting them on, she was relieved that she could see a lot better. In fact she saw that there were several pieces of furniture in the room, and she was kneeling behind a chair. Slowly standing up, she saw that there was a door across the room. She had just started for it when she was startled by a noise coming from behind the couch. Looking behind it, she saw that Nick was hiding there with Bruno. When he saw her, Nick hissed. "Like Sara, you'd better hide before the Ghostly Bandit finds you." She was more surprised when Bruno nodded and said "Ruh uh." 

"Nick," she started in a whisper, but then wondered why she was whispering, so she switched to a louder tone, "Nick, what are you talking about. What're we doing here?"

Nick rolled his eyes, and he and Bruno shared an astonished look. "Like Sara, what is with you? You know why we're here. It was your idea after all." He shook his head. "Now, will you be quiet, you're going to…" His eyes widened as he looked over her shoulder. "T-the B-B-Bandit!" He and Bruno leapt up and ran for the door, screaming. Sara turned around to find a figure floating behind her, wearing a cowboy hat, and a bandana over his face."

"Boo!" He whispered in a gravely voice, and without thinking, she ran after Nick and Bruno. It seemed like they ran forever, from room to room in a house that seemed to have a hundred rooms. Finally they stopped in a room filled with test tubes and microscopes. Turning around, she found Nick and Bruno dressed in lab coats, and they were doing something with the test tubes. She looked down to find she was also wearing a lab coat. Walking over to look through a microscope, she found she was looking at a cocoon. It looked like it was about to hatch. Just when she thought she could see what was in it, the Bandit came running into the room. She watched as he snuck up behind Nick and Bruno. Just when she thought he was going to grab them, they turned around and pushed him into a chair, and Nick was saying. "Good morning sir, you're just in time. We're having a one time only sale on DNA testing. Just open your mouth, and we'll take a swab, and you'll be able to know everything you ever wanted to know about yourself."

Bruno spoke up. "Ropen Ride?" Sara was surprised to see the Bandit comply with the dog's request. Bruno took the sample, and dropped the swab into a test tube.

Backing toward the door, Nick said. "You sit right there, and we'll be able to tell you who you are in a jiffy." He and Bruno turned and ran out of the room. Without thinking, Sara followed. They'd only been running a few seconds when the Bandit was after them again. She guessed he'd figured out that they couldn't do a DNA test in such a short amount of time. He was saying something, but she couldn't quite make out what it was.

Finally they came to a room that had a bunch of wooden barrels in it, and they jumped into them. The Bandit, for some reason, kept running. After he was gone, she popped her head up to find that Nick and Bruno were already out of their barrels. "Could one you please tell me what's going on." She begged. They just shook their heads. "Well, where's Grissom, do you at least know that?"

"Like Sara, don't you remember anything? Grissom's at Miss. Heather's. That's why we're here. The Bandit was after Miss, Heather, and Grissom told us to stop him."

"But-but, what about Grissom. Why isn't he here to help us?" She watched as Nick and Bruno started laughing so hard that they began rolling around on the floor.

Finally Nick calmed himself enough to say, "Like why would he be hunting ghosts on his honeymoon?" Still chuckling, he and Bruno walked toward the door.

"Wait! What do you mean his honeymoon?" Running after them, she stopped short when she entered the next room. It was a saloon, and Catherine was sitting on one of the barstools. She was looking in a hand mirror, and running her fingers through her hair. "Catherine! Thank God! Do you know what's going on here?"

"Sara, for goodness sake, you're going to ruin the trap. Why would the Bandit come after me if you're here?" She turned to look at Sara.

"What do you mean? What trap?" Sara looked around, and found that there was a rope stretched across the doorway.

"Well duh, Sara. I sit here, looking beautiful, and the Bandit comes after me, but trips on the rope and falls into that barrel. Then we roll the barrel up that ramp, and Sheriff Brass clamps the top on. Presto! Bandit in a barrel!" She pointed toward Brass, who was wearing a sheriff hat and badge.

"But, where's Grissom? Nick said something about a honeymoon." She looked around trying to find Nick.

"Well, of course he's on his honeymoon. He found his perfect mate in Miss. Heather. Who else would he marry?" And Catherine began to laugh. Just then, the Bandit came running through the door, tripped over the rope, but instead of going into the barrel, he started coming towards Sara. He fell on top of her, and in all the commotion, his bandana came off, and she saw that it wasn't a man, but her own reflection. Her reflection whispered, "She has him now."

* * *

Sara woke with a jolt. She looked around the room, and found it empty, except for Bruno, who had gotten off the couch, and was lying in front of the television. Taking a deep breath, she realized it had just been a dream. Sitting up, she heard the front door open. Jumping up, she ran to the front hall to find Grissom coming in. He had a take out bag in his hand. He turned and saw her. "Sara? Are you okay? You're white as a ghost." 

She hurried to him and threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're home".

He hugged her back. "Well, I'm glad to be home." Pulling back, he looked into her face. "Hey-hey, tell me what's wrong." He brushed his fingers across her face.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect in fact. I - I just fell asleep and had a bad dream." She pulled him down the hall. "So, you brought dinner?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd be hungry, so I stopped and picked up something." He watched as she pulled the containers out of the bag.

She looked up, "So, how'd it go at Heather's?" He saw the vulnerability in her eyes, even though she put on a brave face.

"It went fine. I think they're going to work out some kind of joint custody agreement." He watched as she spooned rice onto two plates.

"That's good. I hope things go well for them." He saw the sincerity in her eyes, and was reminded again why he loved her so much. She was so generous, and non-judgmental. Walking to her, he turned her to pull her into his arms. Leaning down, he rubbed his thumb over her lips.

"So soft." He murmured. "Capturing her lower lip with his, he gently sucked, then he slid his tongue into the sweet recesses of her mouth. The kiss went on for several minutes. When he finally lifted his head, he looked into her eyes, and saw the clouds of doubt disappear.

She smiled, and whispered. "Do you think dinner could wait?"

"Yeah, Chinese always tastes better reheated anyway." He bent and lifted her into his arms. "Why don't we go find something to occupy ourselves?" Smiling, she nodded and he carried her down the hall to the bedroom.

Bruno watched them go; knowing that now wasn't the time to follow. Wondering back into the living room, he settled down to watch the smartest dog in the world solve crimes, secure in the knowledge that his humans were happy.

The End


End file.
